


Taking turns

by Purityschaos



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purityschaos/pseuds/Purityschaos
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Friends suggested that I write it out so here we are.





	Taking turns

As I rummage through the cupboard I hear someone come up behind me. I take a deep breath through my nose inhaling the scent of the ghoul standing behind me. He smelled of ash and petrichor. “Hello Dew! What are you doing in here?” I say still moving things around on the shelves. I feel him step to the side and lean against the counter. After finding one of the containers I was looking for I glance over at the Ghoul. 

He's a small Ghoul but rather feisty. He was leaning with arms crossed and eyes practically burning a hole through me. “I was looking for something or someone to entertain me.” He reaches over grabbing a small cookie from a plate and tossing it in his mouth. Upon swallowing he puts his fingers into his mouth and slowly locks them clean while holding eye contact. I arch my brow as my mouth falls open. He pulls his fingers from him mouth and grins. “What are you doing here Sister?” 

It takes my mind a moment to recover from the finger sucking before I'm able to respond. 

“I'm just getting a few things together so I can feed the Rats.” 

He slides closer. “What if I needed to be fed?”

I chuckle and rearrange my items on a tray.

“I'm pretty sure you're perfectly capable of feeding yourself Dew.” He lifts up the plate of cookies motioning for me to take one. I roll my eyes and grab a cookie bringing it towards his mouth slowly. He smiles and licks his lips but before he can take a bite I pull my hand back dropping the cookie into mouth. His jaw drops as I grab my tray and turn to leave the kitchen. 

“Good luck finding a playmate Dew!”

***

I smile as the door to my room opens and Copia walks in. He's wearing his black suit today with those incredibly tight pants. He greets me as usual by placing his hands on my cheeks and kissing my forehead before bringing me into a tight hug. I breath in and sigh content in my lover's arms. His warmth and scent wash over me and his grip on me tightens. “It seems my little minx has been rather naughty today!” he whispers. I knit my brow confused by his statement. “Flirting with a certain fiery Ghoul in the kitchen!” realization washes over me and my body tenses. 

“I wasn't exactly flirting!” I say trying to wriggle free. He laughs and loosens his grip leaning back to look me in the eye. 

“Oh my sweet Ghuleh,you may not have meant to flirt but you most certainly did.” He slides a loose strand of hair behind my ear and then grips my hair pulling my head back. “Naughty little Pet!” he growls before latching onto my next and sinking his teeth into my flesh. I gasp and cry out pulling at his shirt. He relaxes his jaw and slides his tongue along my next and jaw before pulling back. His beautiful mismatched eyes stared down at me full of lust and mischief, I was well aware of what game we were now playing. I smirked and licked my lips stepping into my role. “It was only a little flirting. Just some a bit of fun.” I saw acting innocent. 

He squints at me and leans forward till his face was a breath away from my own.

“Bad girls get punished!” his voice laced with lust. Before I could respond he had picked me up and brought us to the bed. He sat and flipped me over laying face down across his lap. He pressed one hand into my back holding me in place while his other hand lifts my skirt up exposing my ass. The cool air kisses my skin and I shiver. He chuckles and slides his hand up gripping my underwear and yanking them down. 

“Hmm how many times do I have to spank you before you understand that flirting with others is not acceptable?” he questions as he reals back and slaps me across the ass. I lurch forward and cry out. As the sting begins to dull he slaps again and again. He waits just long enough between each slap for me to start to recover. 

“I think that should be sufficient” he says as he slides his hand along my ass gently tracing the red marks with his fingers. “Are you going to be a good girl now? Hmm?” his hand slides down and his fingers ghost over my pussy, teasing me. I bite my lip waiting for more contact. He slips a finger between my folds and a low growl escapes him. “You're so wet Ghuleh! It seems you've enjoyed your spanking.” He slides another finger in and angles it up drilling into my g spot. I moan and grip his leg pulling at the fabric on his pants. He chuckles and pumps his fingers into me. His other hand rubs circles on my back. I was getting close I could feel the heat deep within. Just before reaching orgasm he pulls his fingers out and slaps my ass again. 

I whimper at the loss of orgasm and yelp from the sudden slap. He chuckles and lifts me up so I'm standing beside him. 

“that was beyond rude!” I exclam rubbing my sore ass cheeks. He laughs and stands taking his clothes off. He gestures for me to lay on the bed but I stand there and wait instead. As he went to pull his arms from his jacket I took the opportunity to attack. I grabbed the back of his jacket and twisted it around his arms eventually tying them together. He jumps and tries to turn but I push him face down onto the bed. I climb on top of him pulling my legs on either side of him and sitting on the back of his thighs. He squirms below me and I tighten my grip on his arms. “And what exactly do you think you're doing Ghuleh?” he questions while trying to turn his head enough to see me but I press into him pushing his face into the pillow. 

“Well my sweet Cardinal I am doing as I please!”

I lean over him bringing my mouth to his ear. “First of all I was not flirting with Dew, he was flirting with me. And second off why were you spying on me?” he squirms again and I allow him to lift his head. 

“I wasn't exactly spying on you… I.. I just”

I smirk and press his face back down into the pillow and slide back down to a sitting position. I run my fingers along the top of his pants and slip under grabbing hold. “Naughty little Rat!” I say while yanking his pants down exposing his voluptuous ass. A smile spreads across my face as I trace a pattern with my finger from freckle to freckle across his ass cheek. “I don't appreciate being spied on Copia!” I grip his ass cheek and pull it to the side exposing pretty little pink entrance. He shakes trying to get the upper hand so I lean over applying more weight to hold him in place. I dip my face down trailing my tongue along his entrance eliciting a shiver from his Eminence. He begins to relax so i loses my hold focusing on his beautiful ass. I kiss his entrance and lick off to the side nibbling and sucking on his cheek. He starts to moan so I lean back spitting on his entrance and rubbing it with my fingers before slipping two in. His abus hungrily devours my fingers. I enjoy the intense heat and silky flesh surrounding my fingers before I start moving them around scissoring and rubbing.

His moans get louder with ever movement. “You like being fingered don't you? You like having something in your perfect ass!” I say as I begin to pump into him. He lifts his ass a bit granting me better access. “That's right Cardinal bring your ass closer to me let me fuck you!” he groans embarrassed by his actions but I love with the sensation. I release his arms a slide my hand up his side. He lifts up a bit more and I reach towards his chest sliding my fingers through his chest hair and stopping to pinch his nipple. “Fuck!” he whispers as he reaches for my leg squeezing. I grin and curve my fingers running along his prostate. A loud moan escapes his lips. “That's right Ratboy cum for me like a good boy!” My fingers press further in as I pick up the pace ramming him as hard and as deep as my fingers will reach. I nibble on his hip and bite down making him yelp just before he screams my name and spurts across the sheets. Pulling my fingers out slowly I lean back and chuckle. “Such a good boy cuming from being fingered!” he takes a few staggering breaths to compose himself before turning towards me. “Satanas! That took a turn!” 

We both begin to laugh and he reaches out embracing me tightly. His mouth is next to my ear and as he speaks his moustache tickles my lobe. “I apologize Ghuleh but I'm nowhere near done with you!” my heart skips a beat as he slips his fingers into me and bites my ear. 

“Oh Fuck!” 

He wastes no time pumping in and aiming for my g spot. His thumb rubs my clit at the same pace coaxing my orgasm. He moves from my ear to my mouth and swallows my screams as my orgasm rocks through me. He licks and sucks my tongue as I come down. I turn away gasping for breath. “Oh Ghuleh did I take your breath away?” he jokes. I squint at him and punch his arm before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. 

“Always!” 


End file.
